callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United Kingdom
Untitled Wasn't Britain the leader of the Allies?--62.47.160.130 22:07, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Britin is a geographical term for the island. This article should be moved to United Kingdom. 20:33, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Americunts? --Canadian Reject 22:03, 23 February 2009 (UTC) don't be mean to us americans! --cod1 22:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) You know, a lot of people hate you Americans. You decided to elect George.W.Bush. Twice. And he got you into 2 wars. Also you think you saved us in WWII. I bet Britain and Canada and Russia could have done it ourselves. THEN, you start the whole cold war thing and scare the crap out of a hell of a lot of people. I swear, my country would have been destroyed if the nukes fell, we are just north of you. --Canadian Reject 22:02, 23 February 2009 (UTC) this is supposed to be about the United kingdom.--62.47.160.130 22:18, 23 february 2009 (UTC) Yes, a lot people hate Americans. A lot of people also hate Mexicans, Canadians, the British, Nazis, Jews, Muslims, Asians, and every other group out there. Everyone hates everyone. Big deal. As 62.47 has reminded, this conversation has nothing to do with the article. Let's stay on topic. :) 23:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) how long this edit's over? BBuzz 09:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with IP 62.47.etc.etc., how did a talk page on what's SUPPOSED to be an article on how the UK pertains to COD degenerate into a childish argument about whose country is better? WouldYouKindly 18:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Agreed. 18:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Canadian Reject, America doesn't say "Hey look, there's war a war going on all the way across the world, let's get in it!". America was a big part of WWII because of a little thing called PEARL HARBOR. And Germany declared war on US, not vice versa. We dropped a nuke on Japan because it would have saved over 1 million lives if we actually invaded Japan. The only reason the Cold War happened is because the USSR was a nosy prick that wanted a nuke and we didn't tell them we had one. I'm not trying to escalate an argument, I'm just stating a point. . 19:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hey dickwad. What do you know about Pearl Harbour? As much as FDR did when he decided to delay the warning of Zeroes to the US Navy fleet in the pacific? It was fixed, and FDR used it as an excuse to join the war. So yes, America DOES say "hey look there's war going on, let's join in". America got more than involved in the civil war in Vietnam, Somalia, Korea and not to mention, countless internal conflicts in the middle east (do you appreciate filling your car with oil bought with the lives of people who grew up without education and proper living conditions?). Millions of civilians have died as a result of the US adding fuel to fire. Don't try to tell me it would have been worse otherwise. The USSR wasn't a "nosy prick". They were ALSO a nuclear superpower who were afraid of the rest of the world. Just like the Americans. Why else would you believe the apocalypse is a good idea to hold on this only Earth of ours? Do you realise that your arrogant, self-aggrandising, selfish talk is what makes the world look upon the US with distaste? You have never amounted to anything this world. Keep your fucking trap shut next time something idiotic pops in your head. -- 16:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, let me just say this: that was pathetic. There was no Pearl Harbor conspiracy. Joining the war was one of the last things we wanted to do. The US dollar back then was in the shitter, and with the war effort, that almost made things completly worse. The were making pennies from used bullets for Christ's sake. And we were in Vietnam, Somalia, & Korea to stop them, you know, NATO. The Cold War started because the USSR was a nosy prick, that's why they made their own nukes, dumbass. Oh, and this statement: "Keep your fucking trap shut next time something idiotic pops in your head.", that can get you banned. I am not scared of a 10 year old that doesn't know how to cuss. That's why they invented Super Mute, for people like you. Goodbye. And read up on your history. ;) . 00:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Cleaned up I'm seeing a bad pattern of copypasta here... Well, it should be easier in this article at least, let's get to expanding it. Pointless This page is pointless,has nothing to do with COD apart from a short paragraph and i think it is just an article made so that the creator has made an article. I highly recommend deleting this. [[User:Gman111|'Gman']][[User talk:Gman111|'111']] 22:51, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys! Just get along! Stop talking about Nukes and Pearl Harbour. Britain, Canada and America are (or at least should be) good friends. The US and the Commonwealth are the best combination since bread and butter. Can I point out Japan was already fighting the Dutch, French and (to some extent) Britain in the European colonies. But the first two were a pushover as Germany had taken out Holland and France, so only a tiny amount of soldiers. Anyway- Please stop fighting on a page dedicated to Great Britain. NOW can we please just have a civilised conversation about Britiain, British campaigns and Sten guns. (PS Why did they cut the Holland campaing from WaW?! NARGH!!!!) Thank You 21:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) List of Engagements: Vietnam War? Alright, on this page it states that the UK were present in the Vietnam war. However, on no other page is it mentioned of any UK involvement. Is this information correct, or is it false? It's incorrect and has been removed. 09:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Article needs to be changed as they do not appear in Black Ops 2 It states "They have appeared in every Call of Duty" But BO2 does not feature them (at least not yet anyway) :Fixed. 21:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC)